


Junk

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gear, Gen, Hunt, ILY Edition, Inktober, Junkyard - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Inktober ILY Edition Day28: Gear





	Junk

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day28: Gear

Brown hair poked up from behind the scrap heap the person was digging through. "Aww come on! I should be able to find at least one!"  The voice huffed.

 

"What the heck are you doing?" Shin-Ae questioned the male.

 

"I'm looking for a cogwheel...gear thing." He muttered.

 

"Okay..but why did you drag me to the junk yard with you?" She was completely floored as to why Soushi brought her here. One minute she was at Maya's bakery, the next she was being dragged out the door by the lunatic informing her that she could ask questions later.

 

"Because I'm doing a scavenger hunt." He replied vaguely.

 

"Okay but what does this have to do with me...?" She trailed off.

 

"Well the prize for if I get all the items...are two coupons to get a free meal at wherever I want!" He shot up from where he was searching.

 

"And if you decide to help me, I'll give you one of them." He barely finished the sentenced before Shin-Ae ran to another scrap pile and started her hunt. "You should have mentioned the free food earlier."

 

"How come you didn't ask Dieter? Or Yeong-Gi? I thought they'd help you." 

 

"Naah. Those guys said something about sifting through a junk yard is unhygienic or something so they passed up on the opportunity. Their loss though." He snickered. "I won't be sharing my food with them.

 

The two teens continued their search in silence for another quarter hour before Shin-Ae let out a triumphant shriek. "Eureka!!!" She showed off the dark metal to male.

 

"Sweet!! Free meal here I come!" Soushi exclaimed as he grabbed the gear and kissed it.

 

Shin-Ae glanced at her dirtied hands and gave them a light sniff. "Ughh!!! Gross!!" She pulled her hands away from her nose. "I hate the scent of metal."

 

"Rummaging through a scrap heap would do that to you." The male replied absentmindedly as her rubbed at the metal to restore some of it's shine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading


End file.
